


Heroine

by snowynight



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Pre-Femslash, Rare Pairing, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reporter!Belle and superhero!Esmeralda AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroine

".....And Here we let this century's greatest inventor, Dr. Nightshade to speak."

In a round of clapping, Dr Nightshade walked up to the stand and said, "With the invention of atomic way, it can provide enough energy for the city. Energy shortage will never be the problem!"

Belle was busy recording her words for the newspaper article she needed to hand in when she heard a loud sound from the outside. She turned to the direction and saw that eight masked people rushed inside, pistols in their hands, and shouted, "Every one freeze,"

Belle did as she was told and saw the people took away the atomic ray. She kept writing. It would be the biggest head line that she saw.

* * *

At the office, "Masked men robbed atomic ray." Jasmine read. "You write a great article."

Belle smiled and said, "Thank you."

"It must be exciting, and scary. I'm glad that you're all right."

"I was scared, but a reporter has her duty." Belle said, "I wonder who did it, and why. I can feel that it may be the biggest news in my life."

Jasmine teased, "You just want to pursue Hawk Woman."

"Jasmine!" Belle blushed.

"All right, back to work ladies. The work don't wait," Their editor shouted.

"Yes, Madam!" Belle and Jasmine were back to work again.

* * *

Following a couple of leads from her informants, Belle cautiously approached the lair of the villains who were ransoming the city with atomic ray. When she heard a sound, she reached for her weapon

"Why'm I not surprised to see you here?" A familiar voice whispered.

Belle muttered, "Hawk Woman."

Hawk Woman said, "I guess you won't stay put whatever I say, so now we go in now. Please be safe."

"Of course," Belle said.

* * *

".....When a masked person tried to pounce at Hawkwoman, Hawkwoman just aimed at her most accurate bow and shot at him. Then she jumped up into the mid-air to kick another's head. ...... When the people were down, Hawkwoman flew away so fast that our paper couldn't ask her for an interview....." Belle typed.

"So you have your big news and meet your secret crush. Good job in a day." Jasmine said.

"She's not my secret crush." Belle said.

"Deny it all you want. I need to catch the news now. See you."

Belle waited for Jasmine to go far enough to dwell in the last meeting with Hawk Woman. She thought she saw a passionate glance from her, but was she imaginating?

Anyway, she had a job to do, and a blind date to go tomorrow night. She wondered who her friend arraged for her for a moment, and then went back to work.

 


End file.
